


Can I Join?

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sneaking Around, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Frank and Hazel are visiting Camp Half-Blood, sneaking around at night.





	Can I Join?

PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Can I Join? || PJatO || Frazeleo || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Can I Join?

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/f), flirting

Main Pairing: Frank/Hazel/Leo

Percy Jackson Characters: Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez

Summary: Prompt: "It's cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you're like a foot shorter than me, you know?" for Frazeleo.

Frank and Hazel are visiting Camp Half-Blood, sneaking around at night.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Can I Join?_

Frank blinked stunned, staring ahead with unfocused eyes at the firebug that had just kind of rescued him. Kind of because Frank's girlfriend Hazel had joined the party and helped.

Frank and Hazel had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood. After all, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Nico _and Leo_ lived here. So they wanted to see the camp for themselves. And no, Frank had totally not just thought Leo's name in a special kind of voice or anything, you're just imagining that, dear readers. Frank was also not staring at Leo in total awe and with hearts in his eyes because the fire-bender was pretty darn badass when he was wielding a flame.

"You okay?", asked Leo softly once the threat was taken care of. "Chiron warned you guys about sneaking out at night. Harpies."

"…Somehow, I didn't think that was meant literal", admitted Hazel embarrassed. "I mean, we are expected to _save the world_ , we are old enough to be _sent out into war_ , but… we have curfew? Something about that seems… off."

"You… uh…", grunted Frank as he stared at Leo. "It's cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you're like a foot shorter than me, you know?" Frank winced. "I mean, I don't want to sound _ungrateful_ , but I could have turned into an elephant and sat down on the harpie. You didn't have to get out and potentially also get into danger."

Leo shrugged with an impish half-grin. "I think the three of us make a pretty good team. So, what are you doing out here?"

"Considering I share a cabin with _a lot_ of Ares children and Hazel's cabin is _an even scarier place because there is Nico_ , we… snuck out to get some fresh air and piece and quiet for… making out", admitted Frank flustered.

"Oh", nodded Leo, cheeks also heating up. "Can I join?" His eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth. "I–I meant the whole being outside and hanging out part, _not_ the making out part! That would be weird, since you're a couple and-"

"I'd like that", interrupted Hazel with a soft smile, taking Leo's hand. " _Both_ of that."

Both Leo and Frank stared at her with red cheeks and there might or might not be some steam coming out of Leo's ears. But before the son of Hephaestus could explode, Hazel grabbed him by the wrist and also pulled him along, Frank stumbling after them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
